masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Morality Question
I haven't tested this out yet and I'm hoping someone here can. I understand that at the end of Mass Effect 1, your morality points are tallied up and can be imported into Mass Effect 2. But what if you were to have an equal amount of both Paragon and Renegade points, what would the ending be like in Mass Effect 1? Would the Council/Udina praise you for what you have done or comment on your ruthlessness? The same goes for the opening of all Mass Effect 2 games with imported Mass Effect 1 games. What would your profile say (Name, Rank, Psycological, Status of Wrex, Squad MIA, Status of Council) if your character in Mass Effect 1 had an equal amount of Paragon and Renegade points? Someone please check this out for me. :All of that depends on the decisions you make during the game, not on the amount of Paragon/Renegade points you have. Some of the dialogue from those decisions, i.e. what people will say about them, may be affected by Paragon/Renegade points, but the decisions themselves are completely independent of those points. For example, if you choose to kill Wrex in ME, then he will be dead in ME2 regardless of how many Paragon/Renegade points you have. Lancer1289 17:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :You misunderstand the question, I'm not talking about how Paragon points affect decisions like Wrex's surival or which squadmate survives. I only listed those decisions in order to specify the psycological outcome in Mass Effect 2RiftJargon 01:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok I'll try again, but the answer is still the same. First question, what would the ending be of ME if it is equal, well that will depend on what you do, i.e. whether or not you sacrifice the Council. The dialogue there is pretty set and is dependent on what decision you make and the dialogue options you choose during the conversation, not the amount of paragon/renegade points you have. Second question, same answer as the first, it is dependent on the decision you make and the dialogue decisions you make. Your last question is against the same answer, it is completely dependent on the decisions you make, not on the amount of paragon/renegade points you have, even if they are equal. The screen where it displays you import is dependent on the decisions you make, not the amount of paragon/renegade points. ::*Name, name you chose during initial character creation. It won't change because you have more renegade or paragon, or even the same. ::*Rank, doesn’t change no matter what. ::*Class, again the same and not dependent on paragon/renegade points. ::*Psychological profile, again not dependent on paragon/renegade points. ::*Wrex, again dependent on decision, not paragon/renegade points. ::*Person sacrificed, again dependent on decision, not points. ::*You sacrificed the Council, Renegade path. Council saved, Paragon path. This is dependent on your decision, not the amount of points you have. ::Again just to state this again, everything you described and asked is dependent on the decisions you made, not the amount of paragon/renegade points you have. It doesn’t matter if you have more renegade, if you save the Council, it says you followed the paragon path. So I'm not sure what I misunderstood, because again everything you asked about is dependent on the decisions you made over the course of Mass Effect, not on the amount of points you have. Lancer1289 02:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know maybe I'm not saying it right. All I really want to know is if you were to have equal Paragon and Renegade and you saved the Council, then would you get the Paragon or Renegade ending ::You will have the Paragon Ending, but it is extremely difficult to get them perfectly equal. I wish I could find the link, but I did read somewhere that one of the devs stated, no I can't remember who but that BioWare tag is hard to miss, the ending is dependent on the amount of points you have. While everyone knew that, what was interesting is they stated that if they are equal, then it takes the decision on the Council. Saved = Paragon, left to die/killed = Renegade. But they also stated that it is extremely difficult to get them perfectly equal and even one point will make either ending. Lancer1289 02:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC)